educators_of_mini_buildingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Northern Republic
The Northern Republican Federation 'Breakdown' The NR (Northern Republican Federation), is a powerful democratic union of northern Minnesota. Capitoled in a hand made fort, on top of a hill, they hold a jewel of civilization in the overgrowth of the cold north. Walls of stone lie engraved on top of the hill surrounded by five lakes, then on top of the hill, like a octagonal wall pattern followed by the actual fort of Zoph himself. The FMTU is a Militarized Unionized Federated Democratic Constitutional Monarchy, that's working off of a complicated system that's still in use. The new system, new new only just drafted, assimilated tribes into a state and federation system. They don't lose their identity by all means, just just give a majority of their representative power into the new system. They are also in permanently, not allowed to separate from the union after they sign the deal. Due to the long distances between all nine tribes, all of them that make up the union, the glue of the nation claims them, and maintains long spindly claims that make powerful trade routes. Albeit simple, the charter that every citizen follows is to change soon as the country continues to develop overall. 'Current High King' Zeki Midass Hali (James Edgar Shaw) 'Faction Trait' Buffs *+50% Combat Bonus when using advanced guerilla tactics, showing no mercy. *+50% Diplomatic Bonus with tribal, and civilized, factions. *+50% Combat Bonus to fighting in the frozen winter months. De-Buffs *-50% Defensive stance against civilized, and highly advanced, factions. *-30% Attack bonus when fighting in warm summer months. *-25% Attack bonus to organized fighting lines. 'Trade Options' Selling *'Compressed Oxy-Hydrogen Fuel, Alcohol Ethyl Bio-Fuel. (In Industrial Bulk)' *'Consumption Alcohol, Honey Mead, Ale. (''In Industrial Bulk)' *'Potent Refined Herbal Medical Supplies,' '''Medical Supplies.' *'Wood Products' *'Refined Steel Ingots. (''In Industrial Bulk)' *'Stone Products''(In Bulk)'' *'Bear Related Amenities, Bear Coats, Meats, Blankets. (''In Bulk) *'High Grade Weapons, Steel Tools, Steel Parts. (''In Bulk)' 'Buying' *'Scrap, Scrap Parts, Mechanical Scrap (Engines). (In Bulk)' *'Electronic Scrap. (In Bulk)' *'Water.' *'Sanitation Utilities.' *'Food Stuffs''' *'Coal' *'Aluminum' *'Titanium' - 'Military' The FMTU military operates on a simple system that requires years of service, and honor bound to the currently serving elected king. The military is also comprised of many tribals as well, mostly they enlist under the federal system's training programs and projects for the best results. But when they server under their tribe's military they are eligible for federal entitlement and badges of honor. Infantry / Land *'Merkismathr:' The highest Military form, under the king, would be the Merkis. This rank can only be chosen by the king, and has many, many, many years of experience and can be viewed as a General of the army. To date, there are eleven Merk's in the FMTU, one from each of the tribes that have joined into the union and two from the founding entity. *'Radningar:' Strong and loyal officers who serve under the Merk's. These are the second most veteran military units, maintaining many years of combat training and service. They are very loyal and powerful units. They can also play into the representative and democratic system by entering elections as town leaders and Federal Representitives. *'Aesir: '''Standing below the Radningar's would be the Aesir, or the commanding officers of the military. With a long service record of over 8 years, they hold a reasonable amount of training and war-fighting. These troops usually are accompanied by their own unit, or specalized squad of units. This rank in the military is failry strange, as rank progression here does not end. In fact, the more service time, and time in this rank is spent, the more specialized the commander becomes. *'Berserkers / Valkyries: ' Are the strong rage driven units to the military. When brute force is required in mass, and it usually is, these troops are called in. Not being a specific unit type, this description is usually just a side award ontop of the Marauder rank. This is just the certification from the top down, that this person is worthy of taking on assignments that are deemed too risky for the Marauder Rank. Usually this achievement also allows for specialized training in their field of choice. Either going in to Engineering, Demolitions, Scientific, Guerrilla, Tele-Communicative, or even Weapons Expert ranges. The military allows this rank, and above, to widen their education for free. *'Marauder:' Are the mainstay, and mass bulk of the military and armed forces. Wielding a Service Gax, a Gun-Axe, and faction armor associated with the military, this rank can be comprised of many different people of all different walks of life. Ranging from the tribals that surround the federal union, and the federal union themselves, this is the most diverse portion of the military, yet also the most unified. This rank is also a general term for those along side them, this is a rank of progression and skill. In reality, this rank refers to someone who has gone through basic, and moderate training, has contributed to the military for five years, and has served in one war. Members can be anyone who is apart of the military; like scientists, engineers, and war-fighters to name a few. *'Drang:' Serving more than the basic three years of training, are the bulk of the military. These are the largest and most numerous trained persons in the military. Being one of the only specific ranks in the military, the Drang's are the foot soilders on the ground, and are only comprised of infantry core. With a long service record ahead of them, Drang are well trained and well oiled soldiers in the military. *'Thrall:' This would be the lowest serving member of the military. Usually referring to the fresh trainees out of basic, and that maintain their own service Gax, and faction armor. Usually, basic training lasts for five months, and three years of winter training. During this time their basic skills in strength, endurance, and perception are all refined. *'FMTU Supplied Mercenary / Militia Member:' Receiving basic training, and armament, the Mercenary and Militia are basic and cheap to acquire. Loaded with any ranged weapon found lieing around, they patrol the four entrances, and many walls of the kingdom. *'Tribal Warlord:' This is the furthest rank of the Federally recognized rank system. The person in this rank can be described as a general or the strongest fighter in the tribe. *'Tribal Warrior:' This is the next rank of the Federally recognized ranks. Having over 5 years of experience in tribal warfare, they hold a long and impeccable service record. They all have FMTU faction armor, but with their home tribe's armor and culture woven into it. Depending on the tribe, they are allowed to roll out with faction weaponry, hand made weapons, and their tribe's own weapons. *'Tribal Initiate:' This rank is independent of the Federal military, but does receive credit, medals, and benefits from the federal military. Since this unit does receive credit from the Federal Government, they are required to mobilize if requested to from the government. This is the recognized federal rank that any legal tribal member can enlist in and still maintain their tribe's traditions. Moving on from the legal portions, this rank is a new enlistee and requires over 5 years of training, hunting / gathering, and or chieftain approval, to be permitted to rank up. Naval * '''Heavy Battleship': The 'Rock-Weld' class heavy battleship is the longest and largest ship of the entire Federated Navy. Displacement: 35,000 long tons. standard Length: 700 ft (213.36 m). Beam: 108.2 ft (33.0 m). Draft: 36.2 ft (11.0 m). Propulsion: four Bio gas-fired steam turbines, 4 shafts. Speed: 27.5 kn (31.6 mph; 50.9 km/h). Range: 15,000 nmi (17,000 mi; 28,000 km) at 15 kn (17 mph; 28 km/h). Complement: 2000 officers and men. Sensors and processing systems: Short range radar. Armament: 15 × 16 in (406 mm)/45 cal Mark 6 guns. 25 × 5 in (127 mm)/38 cal guns. 24 × Bofors 40 mm guns. 22 × Oerlikon 20 mm cannons (ever-increasing). 40 mounted laser rifles. * Battleship: The 'Tinker Gear' class battleship is the 'support' ship for the heavy battleship, but can hold it's own very well out in the open ocean. Powered by five Bio Gas-fired steam engines. Displacement: 32,000 tons. Length: 624 ft (190 m). Beam: 97.4 ft (29.7 m). Draft: 30 ft (9.1 m). Speed: 21 kn (24 mph; 39 km/h). Complement: 1,081 officers and men. Armament: 12 × 14 in (360 mm) guns. 14 × 5 in (130 mm)/51 cal guns,2 4 × 3 in (76 mm) guns. 2 × 21 in (530 mm) torpedo tubes. * Light Battleship: The 'Gear Socket' is a lighter, and faster, battleship to help specialize in fast deployment tactics, for ease of attack. Powered by five Bio Gas-fired steam engines. Displacement: 32,000 long tons (32,500 t). Length: 615 ft (187.452 m). Beam: 97.4 ft (29.7 m). Draft: 30 ft (9.1 m). Speed: 28 kn (24 mph; 39 km/h) Complement: 55 officers, 1,026 enlisted Armament: 12 × 14 in (360 mm) guns, 14 × 5 in (130 mm)/51 cal guns,2 4 × 3 in (76 mm) guns, and 2 × 21 in (530 mm) torpedo tubes. * Heavy Cruiser: The 'Sheet Steel Slammer' is a heavy cruiser by heart, designed to escort heavier ships around vital positions, and loaded out with heavy anti-air munitions. This is a support / anti-air cruiser by heart, and to be used as such. Displacement: 13,600 tons. Length: 674 ft 11 in (205.71 m). Beam: 70 ft 10 in (21.59 m). Draft: 26 ft 5 in (8.05 m). Speed: 32.6 kn (60.4 km/h; 37.5 mph). Complement: 1,906 officers and enlisted. Armament: 9 × 8 in (200 mm) guns. 12 × 5 in (130 mm) guns. 10 x 40mm anti-air cannons. 25 x 20mm anti-air guns. 30 mounted laser turrets. * Cruiser: The 'Broken Brigade Breaker' Is a cruiser that was designed to escort frigate groups, to provide heavy fire support for lighter class vessels when a battleship is not available to them. Displacement: 11,744 long tons (11,932 t) (standard). 14,464 long tons (14,696 t) (full). Length: 608 ft .25 in (185.3 m). Beam: 63 ft .5 in (19.2 m). Draft: 22 ft (6.7 m). Installed power: 4 × Rabcock & Wilsoncox, 666 psi boilers. 100,000 shp (75,000 kW). Propulsion: 4 × General Electric geared steam turbines. 4 × screws. Speed: 32.5 knots (60.2 km/h; 37.4 mph). Complement: 1,100 officers and enlisted. Armament: 4 × triple 6 in (152 mm)/47. 6 × dual 5 in (127 mm)/38 caliber. 28 × 40 mm (1.6 in) Bofors guns (4 × 4, 6 × 2). 20 × 20 mm (0.79 in) Oerlikon cannons. * Frigate: * Heavy Cutter: * Cutter: 'Military Generals / Tribal War Lords' *'Zophon'e:' By far the most well ranked and respected, Zophon'e is the only blood related Merkismather in FMTU history. With a long service record aside his father, they traveled the eastern seaboard together. While they didn't stay long together with each other, they always planned ahead and scouted the best routes for viewing the American wilderness. After the collapse of all society, they rejoined at the edge of New York's cityscape and headed northwest away from the marauding raiders from the countryside. Brave, Strong, and a Masterful Guerilla fighter, Zophon'e serves as a strong and powerful military leader for many to look up to. *'Mum'ilks:' A tribal Champion selected by his deeds in battle and past diplomatic dealings with the FMTU. *'Zo'n: '''A tribal warrior who has been reconizwd by his tribe and cheiftan to represent the core belifs of the represented tribe. *'Hailf Fox:' *'Bear Born:' *'Ice Blade:' *'Commander Half Pint:' *'Xolo'mf:' *'Chieftain Oftophoam:' *'Chieftain Otto Klopp:' *'Chieftain Hanz'l Gret:' 'Operations, Military Operations''' *N/A *N/A *N/A